InuyashaXMen Evo Cross Episode 3:Japan
by SangKagome89
Summary: Sequel to InuyashaXMen Evo Cross Episode 2:The Love Blooms. The X goes to Japan to recruit fifteenyearold Kagome Higarashi. Sorry for those that don't know Inuyasha. I can try to give everyone an understanding of the show so more people can read it.R&R!
1. Default Chapter

InuyashaXMen Evo Cross Episode 3-Japan

Chapter 1- The Trip

Language Key:

If speaking in Japanese-( )

If telepathy- _will be written in Italics._

If thought in Japanese-(_will be parenthesis and Italics)_

If thought in English-_"quotes and italics"_

……………Now the Chapter……………………

The next morning was full of chaos as the team (Jean, Cyclops, Alicia, Pyro, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Avalanche, and Shadowcat, Amy, and Alex) going to Japan threw last minute things into bags and quickly put all the many bags in the cargo hold of the X-Jet.Next, the team had to grab breakfast, then they headed for Japan.

…………. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan………………

"(Kagome what took you so long to get back?)" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he helped her out of the well that connected the past to the present. "(I had to take an unexpected test in math, sorry.)" Kagome replied as she got out of the well. "(Everyone is waited to look for some jewel shards.)" Inuyasha told Kagome as they headed for Kaede's village to meet Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara (pronounced Kilala). "(Inuyasha, I wanted to wait until we saw the others before I said this, but here I goes. I have recently discovered that I have a special power.)" Kagome look at Inuyasha expectantly. "(Well isn't the fact you can see jewel shards a power?)" Inuyasha shifted Kagome's large yellow bag of things to his other shoulder. "(No I have another power. Well, two actually. I can read minds and I can become invisible whenever I want. Which brings me to why I'm saying all this. This Professor called about wanting me to move into his mansion with all these other mutants that all have powers like me.)" Kagome finished. "(So don't you want to go and learn to control your powers?)" Inuyasha said, thinking Kagome's new home would be really close by. "(I would, but one thing is that the jewel isn't finished just yet, and this school is in another country.)" Kagome let out a heavy sigh. "(Where's another country? Wait..What is a country?" Inuyasha stopped and face Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "(A country is a huge land separated by water, well, our country is separated, but our land is called Japan and we are part of Asia. Now the country this school is in is just about on the other side of the planet, or that is what it will feel like. It's called America.)" Kagome had a heavy heart at those thoughts of being separated from her family, friends, and everything she knew. "( I don't know what to say, Kagome.)" Inuyasha looked away from Kagome sadly at the thought of never seeing his Kagome ever again. "( When do you have to leave.)" Inuyasha was really upset. "(They are on their way. I'd say by tonight, I'll have to go back.)" Kagome's eyes were getting teary as the thoughts of separation sunk in. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she began to sob and then her tears started falling like a river. "(Kagome, please don't cry. We'll talk more once we get to Keade's.)" Inuyasha said, the rest of the walk to the village was in silence.


	2. Author Note Must Read

Sorry for taking so long. My computer was messed up. As soon as I finish this chapter, I'll post it ASAP. Until then I'd love to have some thoughts about my series. Please Review!

- Sangkagome89-


	3. Suprizes

****

Chapter 2- Suprizes

Language Key:

If speaking in Japanese-( )

If telepathy- _will be written in Italics._

If thought in Japanese-(_will be parenthesis and Italics)_

If thought in English-_"quotes and italics"_

……………Now the Chapter……………………

__

Finally, this plane is about land after ten very boring hours. Kurt thought sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "Attention, the plane is about to go into landing. Everyone please strap in." Scott informed the group. Jean, Cyclops, Alicia, Pyro, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Avalanche, and Shadowcat. Amy, and Alex had been sitting for what seemed like an eternity. Alicia luckily thought to bring her CD player to listen to music so she wouldn't die of boredom. The X-Jet touched down in the back of the Higarashi shrine where there was some trees to hide the jet. Scott set in invisibility cloaking device on the jet after everyone got off. "Oh, please come in." Mrs. Higarashi (Kagome's mom) greeted the group with very good English when she saw the group as she swept the stone steps to the shrine. "(Who are our visitors?)" Mr. Higarashi (Kagome's grandpa, no one knows where Kagome's father is). "(They are from America, they are with Professor Xavier.You know they came to see if Kagome wanted to live with them with her new powers.)" Mrs. Higarashi calmly explained, what the two didn't know was that the ten visitors could understand every word in Japanese that was spoken. Xavier had made special communicators looking devices to understand any foreign language, and that made it possible for the ten to speak it if they wanted to. "Please, come in." Mrs. Higarashi led the teens into the shrine's main house. "(So where is our pal. I'm excited about meeting her.)" Jean said in Japanese as if she'd spoken it all her life. "(She'll be back in a while.)" Sota (Kagome's ten-year-old brother) spoke up as he entered the living room. "We can wait. I fact we've all gotten rooms so we can stay for a week to take e sights." Kitty gave a huge smile with her excitement at seeing all the wonderful sights of Tokyo. "(Don't be silly. You can stay with us. We've got extra rooms.)" Mr. Higarashi (grandfather, there is no dad.) "We don't want to do that. It would be rude." Alicia said with a grateful smile for the offer. "(Well all of you speak Japanese and understand it very well. Luckily I've taught Kagome English along with her classes at school.)" Mrs. Higarashi said politely. "(You also speak and understand English well)" Scott gave a compliment in return. " So tell us all about yourselves."Mr. Higarashi was getting courious. Everyone introduced themselves and slightly demonstrated their powers. Amy has the ability to see the future and had cat-like powers she rarely used, she earned the code name, Cateye. Alex could control the wind into cyclones and such, also he could create and control fire like Pyro, but he didn't have to use a lighter. He got the nickname, Windblaze. Obviously Rogue didn't demonstrate her power, but she did explain it and talked about her experiences in absorbsion through her skin. Which led her to explain how she finally, after three (made-up) years she finally got control of her powers through intense physical and mental training. "( Hey, would you like me to show you guys something?It's my sister's, but she might not mind if I showed you.)"

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I'll Update ASAP. - **

-Sangkagome89-


	4. The Secret's Out and a Deal is Made

The Secret's Out and a Deal is Made

Language Key:

If speaking in Japanese-( )

If telepathy- _will be written in Italics._

If thought in Japanese-(_will be parenthesis and Italics)_

If thought in English-_"quotes and italics"_

……………Now the Chapter……………………

Sota left the room and went to Kagome's room. There on the floor were two of the small Sacred Jewel shards she had accidentally left behind before she had left that morning. The ten-year-old went back into the family room and showed the ten X-Men the two small jewel pieces. Sota then went into talking about Inuyasha, a half dog demon, half human(if you haven't seen the show picture a man about late teens with small, white, pointy dogs ears, sharp nails, and eye with gold colored pupils.) Sango, a demon exterminator (normal human, but she uses a big boomerang she keeps on her back with a thing a cloth, she also has a sword. Her village was an entire town all were trained to kill bad demons)

Miroku, a Buddhist monk, but has a vortex, the Wind Tunnel, that pulls everything into it when it's uncovered. Kirara(pronounced Kilala, Sango's pet cat demon. One minute it's a small kitten, next into a large tiger size feline that can more or less fly.), and Shippo, a small fox demon(picture a little boy with pointy ears and a very fluffy tail, has normal hands, but his feet have fox paws.) (Sorry to bore everybody, I just wanted to keep everything straight.) and all the adventures they had had with his sister. Sota himself had never been into the past, but on Inuyasha's visits to the present Sota had met him.

The ten visitors were confused by the boy's story, which Mrs. Higarashi had to translate into English sense Sota couldn't speak any English. After the story ended everyone got into a conversation in English about Tokyo's site, which Kagome's mom and grandpa were giving suggestions of museums, tours, ect. At the moment they were about to start a new conversation Kagome come in the door, yellow backpack in hand, and a sad frown on her face. "( Hi, everyone I'm home. We found three new jewel sha...)" Kagome stopped when she saw the X-Men sitting. "Oh, I'll go get my things so when can leave. I hope I haven't caused any trouble by running late." Kagome was almost out of the room when Jean stopped her.

"Oh, no There's no hurry.We are staying the week to take in the sites." Jean said noticing the sad look from the fifteen-year-old. "Oh. I know, I can be your 'tour guide' around the city." Kagome grinned. "That would be great." Scott said. "Can we go to the past? Sota told us all about Inuyasha and them, I love to meet them." Kitty said with intense excitement. "Kitty, we can't do that. That would be rude." Rogue pointed out. "Oh, I'd love for you to come, I think you'd like them. They are real nice and o is the past.I'll only let you come if you promise to tell my friends from the past and me all about America." Kagome's grin widened. "Deal." Scott said then shook Kagome's hand.

****

-Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha of X-Men:Evolution. I do own Alicia, Katie, Nancy, Jonathan, Amber, Stan, Amy.-

-Sangkagome89-


	5. Author Note

****

Author's Note

I was going out of town this past week. Japan, Old Style is in progress, but where I was going we didn't have a computer. I will try to post the chapter Monday when I will be back. Until then keep reviewing and I'll take any ideas for new episodes. Sorry for the delay.

-Sangkagome89-


	6. Japan,Old Style

****

Japan, Old Style

Language Key:

If speaking in Japanese-( )

If telepathy- _will be written in Italics._

If thought in Japanese-(_will be parenthesis and Italics)_

If thought in English-_"quotes and italics"_

……………Now the Chapter……………………

After making the deal with Scott, Kagome and her family invited the X-Men to stay for dinner. Reluctant about wearing out their welcome accepted the invite. After the huge dinner was over the ten visitors gave info about their hotel and told Kagome to meet in the well house at the Higrashi shrine at noon. With all said and done the team left and the Higarashi family went on to bed.

The Next Morning...

The X-Men all woke up to a wonderful sunrise in their five hotel suites the professor got them for their well deserved vacation before work and school started.( one- Lance and Kurt, two-Kitty and Rogue, three-Amy and Alex, four- John and Scott, five- Jean and Alicia.) Everyone ran around getting dressed and getting things packed to stay in the past for two days. Finally, two hours later everyone put their things in the van they rented at the airport in Tokyo. The hotel was a short fifteen-minute dive to the next town. They were taking a time trip to old time Japan. Who thought it would ever be possible?

Kagome was waiting for them wen they got there. The eight teens were excited and itching to get going. The question on the minds of the ten X-Men was the same. How do they get there? "Ok, I'll show you what to do. Just follow me." Kagome led the way to the very old shrine well house. It hadn't been used for water for an extremely long time. "Alright. I want each of you guys to take one of these." Kagome said when everyone was gathered in a circle around the dry well. She reached around the front of her collared, pink shirt and produced and tiny bottle with shards of the Sacred Jewel with a string so she could were it around her neck as a necklace. She then gave the ten each one shard of the jewel so they could all go through the well's 'time warp'. "I want these back as soon as we get to the 'fudel era'" Kagome continued seriously.( sorry. I don't know how to spell it.) "Now, everyone grab your bags, get ready and one at a time jump into the well. I'll go first. Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and proceeded to jump into the well.

Everyone else looked on in slight shock when they noticed a blue light come from the well then when they looked inside there was no one in the well. "Wow" was all Pyro cold say. "Let's do it!" Kitty exclaimed as she jumped in. Soon everyone was back wit Kagome, who helped get everyone out of the deep well. "This place looks beautiful." Jean said as she look at all the enormous, shade trees the circled the clearing the well was in. "Hey Kagome!" A little voice called from a small grove of trees near by. "(Oh Hi, Shippo.)" Kagome picked up the little boy and gave him a huge hug. To the X-Men it looked like a mutant fox boy. Shippo looked behind Kagome and saw the Americans. "(AHHHH, Inuyasha some people are trying to take Kagome!)" Shippo clung tighter to Kagome to protect her. "(WHHHHHAT?)" Inuyasha come charging into the clearing with his sword drawn read to fight. –I will update ASAP-


	7. In Which the Two Groups Collide

In Which the Two Groups Collide  
Language Key:  
If speaking in Japanese-( )  
If telepathy- will be written in Italics.  
If thought in Japanese-(will be parenthesis and Italics)  
If thought in English-"quotes and italics"  
……………Now the Chapter……………………  
"(INUYASHA. PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP KAGOME!)" Shippo yelled into a grove of tress from Kagome's arms. "(WHHHHAT?)" Inuyasha came sprinting out of the trees with his sword drown ready to fight. Following him was a woman about in her late teens with brown eyes, long black hair in a red hair tie, and was wearing a black one piece fighting uniform with a few pink designs on the chest and on her back was a large boomerang-looking weapon, her name was Sango. By her side was what looked like a kitten, the X-Men witnessed the like kitten get surrounded by flames then when the flames went out there stood what looked like an odd mountain lion, it was Kirara(Kilala). Standing next to Kirara was a man a year or so older than Sango in Japanese priest robes(it's hard to describe. SORRY!) , his black hair was just long enough for a very small ponytail with a tie, he had blue(?) eyes , and in his hand was a staff. "(Ok, who are you people and what do you want with Kagome?)" Sango asked as she prepared to throw her boomerang. "(Sango, it's alright. I brought them here to meet you guys.)" Kagome defended the X-Men. All the Inu co. looked at her in shock. "(Well any friends of Kagome are friends of mine.)" Shippo relax, jumped out of Kagome's hands and walked over to the ten. "(I'm Shippo. It's nice to meet you. Where are you guys from? What are your names?)" Shippo got excited about meeting new people. "(Shippo, let my friends rest and try to keep sane. This is weird to them. Not everyone travels to the past like I do.)" Kagome explain with Shippo facing her. "Guys, can you believe what's going on?" Jean asked. "I see it, but I don't believe it." Kurt said as he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in a dream. "Kagome? Who are all these guys?" Scott asked. "Oh, these are the people Sota and I told you about. I've been teaching them English, but they haven't gotten through all of it yet." Kagome said as she held up an English book, but the cover and exercise instructions were in Japanese. "I can understand everything about that weird language just fine, Thanks." Inuyasha said in good English and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kagome. "Fine, but the others still need work." Kagome said in frustration. She'd been teaching the group English for three months straight, and they were still having problems with English nouns. It did take her a while when she was first learning English, but it didn't take three months to catch on. "Hey, we try." Sango and Shippo say with fake hurt expressions. Miroku didn't really think it mattered, he would never have to use English. He did, however know how to ask his favorite question in English. He thought he'd try it out. "Young lady, may I ask you something?" Miroku asked the first girl he was looking at, Rogue. "(Miroku don't do it, please. You know what she probably will do.)" Sang warned. "It's fine ask me anything." Rogue didn't know what Sango meant (she heard Sango, but wanted to know what would be bad.). Miroku came up to Rogue and knelt at her feet.(Must I? All right I'll do it.oh, Rogue wore normal make-up for once and looked nice in her jeans and T-shirt with long gloves.) Shippo tried to jump onto the monk's shoulder and cover his mouth, but it was too late. "Will you bear me a child?" Miroku asked in a serious tone. Lance, Kurt, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Alex, and Amy all had their mouths hanging open in utter shock. John and Alicia were trying their best to keep from laughing at the situation, but what would be Rogue's reaction? The Inu group was just shock(not!). "Two words. Heck..No!" Rogue backed away from Miroku and stood next to Kurt, who was growling at Miroku for hitting on his sister. "What do we do now?" asked John. He and Alicia were so much alike, if everyone was doing nothing was happening it was easy to get bored. "Let's go on a ways to see if there are any jewel shards then we can set up camp. With that the now sixteen people walked through the tree groves and onto find the jewel.  
  
-That's all for now. Please Review please. I'll have an update by Tuesday.-  
-Sangkagome89-


	8. Enter Koga and His Friends

****

Enter Koga and His Friends

Language Key:  
If speaking in Japanese-( )  
If telepathy- will be written in Italics.  
If thought in Japanese-(will be parenthesis and Italics)  
If thought in English-"quotes and italics"  
……………Now the Chapter……………………

The groups walked along. The X-Men offered to help finish the jewel before Kagome had to leave Japan. After a long day of walking and with no luck in finding any jewel shards everyone agreed to stop and set up camp. "Ah'll go get the fire wood." Alicia offered. She began to go into the woods, but her father stopped her. "Shouldn't someone go with ya?" Alex knew nothing about those woods and didn't want his daughter in trouble. "I won't go very far and if there is trouble I know karate." Alicia said and went on into the forest. "(Kagome, what's karate?)" Shippo asked curiously. "(It's a sefdefence thing. You learn these moves to attack someone who tries to hurt you.)" Kagome did her best to explain, Shippo caught on and understood.

After nearly thirty minutes Alicia still hadn't come back from the forest."Amy, ah'm gettin' worried. It shouldn't take this long to get wood."Alex said in a slight panic.At that moment Alicia's scream echoed through the forest. Inuyasha and Sango went to check it out; Alicia came bolting out of a grove of trees with a good pile of twigs, and other kinds of wood. She ran up to the group and put her wood in a pile and whipped around and looked intro the trees. "What's wrong?" Lance asked.

"I was almost mauled by a pack o' wolves." Alicia answered still looking into the trees. "(Wolves, did you see a man with them?)" Kagome asked. "No." . Just then a series of growls came from the woods, and a good size pack of wolves came out of the forest, teeth beared. "(Down, boys)" a voice came as a young man also emerged from the trees. He had long black hair in a brown, fur holder, brown eyes, the hide of a wolf was tied at his waist and sword at his side and wore armor, he was Koga.

"(Koga, what are you doing here?)" Miroku asked calmly. "(I caught an odd scent in the forest near Kagome. I decided to check it out.Then I found this weirdo and I chased her out of the woods.)" Koga answered back. "(Well, you scared her half to death. She was just getting wood to make a camp-fire.)" Kagome said to Koga. "(Yes, I believe I can calm her down.)" Miroku snack up behind Alicia and began groping her. Alica let out a yelp of suprise and quickly landed a left hook to Miroku's jaw. WHAM! "(Koga? Where are you?)" a another voice yelled from the forest and two other young men came out in a run to catch up to Koga. Both guys were dressed similarly to Koga and each had a pack of wolves following them.

"(Kagome, who are these guys. Also, why did Miroku feel the need to grab me?)" Alicia asked Kagome in a whisper. "(Koga is a wolf demon. He follows me around sometimes because he has this notion we will get married since he said he loved me.)" Kagome replied in a whisper. While all this was going on all the X-Men males eyed Miroku with glares and suspicious looks. Alex for one was going to personally going to mutilate the pervert if he put another hand on his daughter. The rest of the men were thinking the same thing with Rogue and Alicia, no way an idiotic pervert was going to hit on their friends(the x-men girls) and be respected, and get away with it.

"(Is it alright if we camp with you guys tonight? We've been running around all day looking for Naraku.)" Hakaku asked pleadingly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was going to say no, and get the heck out of his face, but Kagome beat him to answer. "(Of course, but Koga you need to quit looking for Naraku on your own.He'd kill you in an instant.)" Kagome said. "Kagome how about we make smores, tell ghost stories, and all that stuff?" Kitty asked excitedly. "Ok. Let's do smores while we take turns telling stories" Kagome answered. This was going to be a fun night.

-SANGKAGOME89- -I'll try to get a new chapter in ASAP. I didn't get many reviews last time.R&R


	9. Smores, Stories,and Sesshomaru?

****

Smores, Stories...and Sesshomaru?

Language Key:  
If speaking in Japanese-( )  
If telepathy- will be written in Italics.  
If thought in Japanese-(will be parenthesis and Italics)  
If thought in English-"quotes and italics"  
……………Now the Chapter……………………

Hent, Hakaku, and Koga sat around the fire with everyone. "(Who are all these people, Kagome?)" Henta asked in extreme curiosity. Kagome told the three all about what had happened up until Koga scared the living daylights out of Alicia. "(Well any friends of Kagome's are friends of mine, I guess.)" Koga said calmly after Kagome finished her explaination. "( Now, that that's settled, let's make smores and tell stories. Wait,how can we make smores? I didn't bring the stuff to make it.)"Kagome asked.

Three X-Men (Alicia, Kitty, and Rogue) grinned. Rogue dug through her backpack and brought out gramcrackers. Kitty had nearly her whole bag filled with different chocolate bars to melt. Alicia of course had the marshmallows covered. "( You girls had this planned from the start haven't you?)" Sango asked amused. Jean proceeded to show Sango, Miroku (Scott was watching him like a hawk.), Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, Henta, and Hakaku how to make smores. Kagome already knew how from summer camp when she was a kid.

After everyone was full they started to tell ghost stories. Soon it became a competition to see who could tell the scariest story. While the story-telling was going on all the X-girls were petting (with permission from Koga) some of the wolves. "Ok, Amy it's you turn." Alex said after finishing his story of the headless ghost of a castle in Scotland. Kagome translated as each story was told in English. "Let's see. Oh, I have one. How about the story of the embalming dress?" Amy smiled. "Mom, that story s creepy," Alicia wined " I always get nightmares after you tell that story. Remember when I was six. I had nightmares every night for a week after the first time." "No, Rebecca. You got those nightmares from watching too many horror movies and it was Halloween night." Amy corrected "Oh.. Yeah, now I remember." Alicia said.

"Rebecca? We thought your name was Alicia." The X-Men said in unison. "It's my middle name. Mom's used it as long as I can remember, but my real first name is Rebecca. You guys can call me that if you like."Alicia (Rebecca) explained. (A/N-I'm going to start using Alicia's first name from now on.) "Well what do you know? You learn something new about people everyday. Oh, Mrs.Amy tell you story." Scott said. "Ok." Amy started telling the story. By the time the story was finished everyone was pale from visualizing a dress with embalming fluid on it and then someone living wearing it. After all the stories were told the winner was, of course, Amy with her story of the embalming dress.

Just as everyone was about to all asleep they heard some twigs crack in the slight silence. Inuyasha was the first in fighting stance. A dark figure stepped out into the moonlight. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

-I am in the process of reloading all the chapters from the first two episodes to have paragraphs.-


	10. HELP!

HELP!

Please send some reviews. I have only gotten one single review in the last two to three chapters. I would like some requests for new episode ideas for the future. I just want to see how you guys would like all this to go.

All the romance pairs A good Halloween episode, maybe. 

I really want some reviews so I can satisfy some of my readers.

-Sangkagome89-


	11. Sesshomaru, the Messenger

****

Sesshomaru, the Messenger

Language Key:

If speaking in Japanese-( )

If telepathy- _will be written in Italics._

If thought in Japanese-(_will be parenthesis and Italics)_

If thought in English-_"quotes and italics"_

……………Now the Chapter……………………

"(Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? Trying to kill me again?)" Inuyasha asked in anger with his sword, Tetsusaiga, drawn to fight. "(I'm not here for a fight. I have a message from Naraku and Kikyo.)" Sesshomaru calmly explained. "(What do they have to say to me?)" Inuyasha relaxed slightly, but kept his fighting stance. "( They say they have found the rest of the remaining jewel shards and will soon came after the ones you have. It is an opportunity to surrender them without violence.)" Sesshomaru finished with a smirk.

"( When did you lower yourself to being Naraku's messenger man?)" Sango asked with a scowl. "(He specifically looked for me because he knew you'd hear me out.)" Sesshomaru said. "Who's this guy and who are Naraku and Kikyo?" Jean asked, not scared of the new comer one bit. Kagome sighed and went into the whole situation about Naraku being everyone's mutual enemy and Kikyo being Inuyasha's old lover, who died, but was brought back to life. Jean and the other X-Men were both shocked and confused all at once.

"That is quite a story. If I wasn't seeing some of it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed you, Kagome." Scott said after Kagome was finished with her very long story. "Yes, it is pretty strange, but I've gotten use to the unbelievable." Kagome said with a smile. "(I'm not going to Kikyo or Naraku. It's just a way to kill my friends and me.)" Inuyasha sheathed Testusaiga and crossed his arms over his chest. "(Fine, if you won't come willingly I'll have to persuade you.)" Sesshomaru said with an evil grin. He used his dizzying agility and scooped Kagome up into his arms and took off with her. "KAGOME!" Everyone yelled in shock and panic.

-That's all for now. I'm gonna make a deal with my readers. I've been review deprived. I will start putting up a new chapter whenever I get 10 reviews or suggestions.-

-SANGKAGOME89-


	12. Naraku and Kikyo

****

Naraku and Kikyo

Sorry, for the delay!-Sangkagome89- I'm starting a Harry Potter fic.

Language Key:

If speaking in Japanese-( )

If telepathy- _will be written in Italics._

If thought in Japanese-(_will be parenthesis and Italics)_

If thought in English-_"quotes and italics"_

……………Now the Chapter……………………

Inuyasha immediately started chasing after his brother in blinding anger. "(Inuyasha,wait.We're coming with you.)" Shippo yelled as loud as he could to be heard. "(We can follow him just fine. I can trace his direction)." Jean said with her fingers on her temples and concentrating. "You can?" asked Sango. "(She's a telepath.)" Kurt explained, luckily knew what a telepath was and needed no futher explanation, Kagome had told her they were people who could read minds. Kilala transformed, everyone was able to squeeze to fit on her, and they were flying through the sky looking for Inuyasha. "(He went that way.)" Jean said while pointing in a direction, Kilala went for that path. After going on a little longer they spotted Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree, his face determined.

Eventually, Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing. He took a quick look behind him, then he went through a barrier. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, "( Great, how do I get through?)". Soon everyone got caught up with him as he tried to get through the barrier. "(Inuyasha, you obviously can't get in, quit running into it.)" Miroku sighed. "Maybe I can get us all through." Kitty suggested. "Are you sure you can handle it, Kit?" Lance asked. "If I can get a whole air craft through a mesa, I can probably get these people in to save, Kagome." Kitty retorted playfully.

After Kilala got everyone to the ground, Kitty instructed them on how for her to use her power. Everyone put their hand on her shoulder and sure enough she was able to get them all through and waiting for them was Kikyo and Sesshomaru.

Sangkagome89-I will try to have a new one up real soon.-


	13. The Rescue

The Rescue

Inuyasha immediately charged at his brother. Kikyo leapt in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha froze in mid attack. Kikyo took the lull to kick Inuyasha hard in the shomach. Miroku came in to fight Sesshomaru while Inuyasha took Kikyo. "Should we help, Jean?" asked Scott. "We'll wait and see the odds. If it starts to look bad we'll jump in."

"(Where have you got Kagome?)" Inuyasha asked furiously. "(She's safe, for now.)" Kikyo said with an evil grin. Inuyasha didn't like the way she said that. He had to get to Kagome before it was too late. Miroku seemed to have control over Sesshomaru for he was on the ground unconscious. Kikyo was still blocking the way to get to Kagome. Miroku walked over to help Inuyasha. Miroku lunged at Kikyo to distract her for Inuyasha. After managing to slip past the fight Inuyasha edged over to the large castle ten feet from him. He somehow managed to get inside undetected, which got the half-demon worried. Why was Naraku's castle so quiet and unprotected?

Inuyasha pressed on further into the castle. A scream echoed through the building. Kagome! , Inuyasha thought in panic. He took off running in the direction the scream came from. He came to a halt to a door that had a demon ward on it. Naraku would be the only person to know how to get it off, but that didn't stop the half-demon from trying to get to Kagome. "(Kagome?)" Inuyasha asked as he pressed his dog-ears to the door. "(Inuyasha, help! I can't open the door.)" Kagome replied shakily. Inuyasha started randomly punching the door as hard as he could. Miroku soon knocked Kikyo out and was able to join the half-demon to help. "( Inuyasha, I think I know how to get this off.)" Miroku managed to get the seal off then the two rushed into the room. Kagome was sitting on the floor, hands tied tightly behind her. Inuyasha got behind her and using one of his claws cut the rope off. Once loose, Kagome shook her hands vigorously to get feeling back in them. "(Let's get out of here.)" Kagome stood up and headed to the door.

The shock of the trio they managed to get back out of the castle with no problems. Inuyasha certainly wasn't about to jinx himself by bringing up this fact to the other two. When they reached the exit of the mansion they knew why there hadn't been any trouble. Naraku, Kanna, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kagura were all in a heap, apparently knocked out and tied together with rope. "(Guys let's get out of here before they wake up.)" Sango called from her place in the air on Kirara's back. The group headed back to the campsite for some well deserved rest.


	14. Deal

I want to make a deal with my readers. I haven't been getting any reviews. I have been writing more lately. Okay, I promise to write as soon as I can If I get ten reviews. After every chapter when I get ten reviews I will have a new one up ASAP.


	15. Going Home

Going Home

The Next Morning everyone was awake and eating breakfast and they all started conversations. "Scott, this forest is beautiful. You don't see such a wonderful view in the city at home. It's a shame." Jean said as she started packing her backpack. "Yeah, it's nice." Scott replied as he placed his last possession into his backpack. "Gus I want to take you to meet someone in the next village. I think you'll like her, she's a sweet old lady." Kagome told the X-Men after everyone was ready to go. The large group headed towards Keade's village.

"This village looks peaceful." Said Scott as the group approached the small town. "It is most of the time, sometimes demons want to attack, but either Keade and some villagers or Inuyasha slay them without much trouble." Sango said and Kagome translated. "There's Keade's hut. She should be home or she could be out to get food." Kagome stated as she pointed out the grass and wood hut. Everyone soon stood outside the hut. "(Keade, are you home?)" Miroku called.

"(Come in, oh we have visitors to the village. It's nice to meet you.)" Keade smiled as the group made their way into the small home. "She said she was pleased to meet you guys." Kagome said to the X-Men. "Can you tell her about us. She might understand better from you." Scott whispered to Kagome. She nodded and started speaking in Japanese to the older woman and telling her about the group of Americans. Lady Keade smiled and started to talk in fairly good English. "Hello, Welcome to the village. I hope you enjoy your time here." Keade fixed lunch for everyone despite Jean and Kagome's offers to cook.

" I hate, Kagome will have to leave all her friends behind. I feel guilty." Alicia said as she and the other X-Men laid out on the cool grass, while Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango went to market for things to cook. "I've thought of that too. She and her friends must be really upset about all of this." Said Kitty with a sad expression on her face. "You know, if we're going to see the sights in present day Japan, shouldn't we get back. Oh, let's get Sango, Shippo, and Miroku to come to see them too." Kurt said cheerfully to lighten the mood.

" Time to eat." Kagome called from the hut. The X-Men got up and trudged up the Keade's home at the top of the hill. After eating, the X-Men announced they planned to go back to see the present day sights of Japan, in which Kagome immediately volunteered to be the 'guide'. "Have Shippo, Sango, and Miroku ever see the future?" asked Rogue as she finished her lunch. "No. I think they can come." Kagome said thoughtfully. An hour later everyone was gathered around the well. One by one everyone (including Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo) jumped in. Kagome again began to fell upset as she climbed out of the well. She was going to miss doing that. She was going to miss all her good friends, family, everything. To Kagome it seemed her life was taking a turn for the worst.


	16. The Sights of Tokyo

The Sights of Tokyo

As soon as everyone had climbed out of the well Shippo, Sango, and Miroku couldn't believe their eyes at first. Kagome noticed their reaction and smiled. "Let's go and see if Sota wants to come with us on our city tour." Kagome said as she walked towards the home she had lived in all her life. Sango seemed eager to meet Sota, but at the same time this made her think of her own little brother

_Oh, Kohaku, I hope your safe, wherever you might be. _Sango thought sadly as she made her way to the Higarashi shrine.

"(Sango, are you alright. You look upset. Anything bothering you?)" Miroku said, having noticed Sango's sad face. He hated ever seeing her upset. "(I'm fine. Let's get to the others.)" Sango replied with a smile, and then she ran on ahead into Kagome's home. Miroku shrugged to himself and followed.

"(The time still amazes me, even after all the times I've come here.)" Inuyasha commented when the X-Men and Inu crew had started down the shrine steps half an hour later, and some wardrobe changes done to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to go to the city. "(Yes, it is certainly changed from our world. Hey, what's that?)" Sango asked as she pointed to a cell phone in the display window of an electronics store. "(Oh, that's a cell phone. Everyone has them, it's a way to communicate from a long distance without having to actually see that person. It's the same as that big phone I showed you guys, it's just a phone you can take anywhere with you so if your not home people can still get you. Did you understand?)" Kagome looked at Sango.

"(I think I get it. It' amazing.)" The young woman replied while practically gawking at the small device in the shop window. "(Come on, we still have a lot to do.)" Kagome started walking and everyone followed. "Hey sis, can we take them for ice cream. I think they'd like it." Sota suggested in good English. He spoke knowing his sister understood him and to practice for class the coming year. "Alright." Kagome replied. Kagome started in the direction of her favorite ice cream shop, Dairy Queen.

"Oh, I love their ice cream." Kitty commented when she saw where they were headed. "I come here a lot with Sota on the weekends." Kagome replied. Everyone walked into the small parlor and up to the cashier to order. Behind the counter was an eighteen-year-old woman with a Dairy Queen uniform; in Japanese writing was the name Mina. "(Hello, what can I get for all of you?)" The woman asked with a smile. Kagome took over and order burgers, fries, and chocolate shakes for everyone. "Don't worry I've got enough. I'll take care of it. In a flash to the chattering teens and few adults the food had come and been eaten. "Now, our next stop will be the Mt. Fuji lookout. The view of the mountain is amazing." Kagome said as the group left lunch.

"Wow, you were right, Kagome! This is breathtaking. Luckily I brought along my camera." Alicia stated in awe as she rummaged in her backpack/purse for her digital camera she had gotten on her last birthday. "I'll get prints for everyone." The fifteen-year-old said as she place the camera back in the bag.

The rest of the day was full of sight seeing and seeing the latest technological advances of the Japan of 2005. It was getting dark before everyone, the girls and a few of the guys carrying bags of varies things (Souvenirs, the girls each got and kimono and some interesting make-up and Alicia had gotten the film in her camera developed and got extra for anyone that wanted them.), went their separate ways for the night.

After an interesting meal at the Higarashi's Kageome asked Inuyasha and the other three to stay the night. They stayed up all night in Kagome's room watching tv, which was confusing to Shippo, Sango, and Miroku at first, but after a while they got use to it. Inuyasha wasn't as confused, seeing as how he was the only one of them to see the future and had more time to get use to it. After some tv Kagome taught all of them some new games. To them the fun came to an end all too soon.

"(Alright, we better get some rest. We're going back to the past to finish the jewel. The Americans will be here an extra week for vacation and to give me time to do what's needed.)" Kagome said at eleven that night. "Fine. Umm, where was you keep all the extra pillows and blankets?" Inuyasha asked in English. 'He's getting better. That's good.' Kagome thought. "(In the closet in the hall, top shelf)" Kagome replied. Just as he was almost out of the room when Kagome stopped him. "(Inuyasha, your English is going great.)" Kagome smiled as she said this. Inuyasha did something he didn't do a lot…He blushed in slight embarrassment.

"(Thanks.)" He replied as he rushed out to get the pillows and blankets for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and himself. Kagome fell asleep before he came back, but everyone else was waiting for their things so they could sleep.

Miroku slept in front of Kagome's desk, Sango and Kilala at the foot of Kagome's bed on the floor, Shippo was a foot from Sango, and Inuyasha slept right next to Kagome.


	17. Musings of the Night

Musings of the Night

Everyone was fast asleep around in Kagome's room…well almost everyone. Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep on the space on the floor next to Kagome's bed

"(ARGH! Darn it.)" The half demon growled he stood and stretched. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kagome had said before he got the blankets and pillows, before he'd come back she had already fallen asleep. _"(Alright, we better get some rest. We're going back to the past to finish the jewel. The Americans will be here an extra week for vacation and to give me time to do what's needed.)" Kagome said._

At those few words Inuyasha's heart felt like it was going to completely split in two. How were He, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo going to go on with their search of the rest of the jewel? He felt around his small bag with his sword, his freshly washed, usually worn red suit, and his souvenirs from that day. He then pulled out the quarter of the Sacred Jewel he had swiped from Naraku at the last second before they had fled.

Inuyasha then started to think of Sango's reaction when she came to the realization Kagome probably not ever come back from America. He could imagine her having an especially hard time, after losing Kohaku she was devastated. _'(I have a feeling she'll be just as bad, if not worse. Especially when Kagome first leaves. They have gotten to be like sisters. Shippo will miss her just as badly. Who will protect him from me?)' _Inuyasha chuckled silently to himself at that.

As for Inuyasha himself, he didn't like the situation one bit. He didn't like the idea of Kagome going to this America; he knew nothing about it. Inuyasha wouldn't be about to protect her and watch over her. These X-Men seemed nice enough, but heck if he wanted them to watch her, they'd end up messing up. He was the only one who could protect her.

Over the time since he and Kagome had first began their journey to get the jewel back together he had come to a slightly disturbing realization, in his opinion. Inuyasha, the man who had sworn off love since Kikyo's betrayal half a century ago, had once again fallen in love and he had fallen hard.

Inuyasha shifted his golden-eyed gaze from the jewel fragment in his hand to Kagome's sleeping form and immediately he forgot about Kikyo. Kagome was Kikyo reincarnation, but Kagome was yet so different from his old love. Kikyo had died protecting the jewel that had gotten split into no telling how many pieces. Inuyasha felt sort of guilty for her death. It was for him she had been going to see with the jewel, he was going to become a full human to live with her. She had been struck down be the shape shifting half demon, Naraku.

Naraku had made himself look like Inuyasha and made sure to let Kikyo think it was her lover, but before that he had posed as Kikyo and shot arrows at Inuyasha to make Inuyasha think that Kikyo had double crossed him.

That's when the real Inuyasha raced to Kikyo village to take the jewel by force. Before he could make an escape the real, wounded Kikyo had gotten back to her village, after spotting him; she used the last of her strength to shoot an arrow to bind him to a tree in a clearing close to the village. She had just enough to give her little sister, Keade, final instructions to cremate her along with the cursed jewel. Kikyo must have thought it would be that simple to get rid of the jewel so no evil could get to it. How wrong she was.

That's when the girl of the twenty-first century, Kagome came in. Inuyasha stayed stuck to the tree fifty years, actually around three hundred or so years in the past to Kagome. It was her that released Inuyasha from the curse he had been under. It turned out to be the beginning of their journey through love, demons, and friendships.

Shippo was next to join the pair. The small fox demon had tried stealing the few fragments Kagome had in a small bottle, but Inuyasha quickly got them back from the runt. Then Shippo told them about wanting the jewel to gain power and get revenge for his father, who was killed by two brother demons. After a battle between the brothers, Shippo decided to stay with them and help. He had nowhere else to go, he had become an orphan.

Miroku was next to come across the three. He had been a perverted traveling monk. He often swiped things during one of his exorcisms; also often going around flirting with so many women the monk had lost count. After first coming them at a hot spring during his bath, Kagome had been there at the same time washing herself off. Being the sneak he was he slipped away without Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo noticing. The next morning with the help of a badger demon friend of his, Hachi, Miroku tried his hand at taking the shards from the three. In the process he had almost kidnapped, but he did get away with the jewel pieces and what made him faster was the help of Kagome's bike she had been using. However, he slipped up when he went to a close village and left the bike outside to go into a tavern for a drink. Inuyasha and Kagome found him fairly quickly. Miroku fought Inuyasha for a while, when the monk brought out his wind tunnel in his right hand, Kagome stopped by letting the wind drag her towards them. Miroku closed his tunnel just in time to keep her from getting sucked in. The monk told the three the tunnel had come from a family curse that had started with his grandfather. Conveniently enough the demon that had done it was a shape shifter, Naraku. The four decided to join forces to stop Naraku once and for all.

Last, but certainly not least the demon slayer, Sango and her pet cat demon Kilala. Sango, her father, and her younger brother, Kohaku had lived in a village of all demon slayers. She had trained just about her whole life. One fateful day she, her brother and father, along with a few of their fellow demon slayers had been called to a castle to kill a demon that had been causing trouble…the young demon hunter had no idea. During the slaying something had taken control of her brother and he killed every one of the demon slayers. Sango tried to stop him; she found out what was controlling him was another demon. Kohaku then used his bone weapon that was attached to a long chain to stab hiss sister in the back. That's when he came out of his trance. Inuyasha was sure Sango would remember that day for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha was stopped in the middle of his thinking when he heard something. He looked over at Kagome. She had turned on her side, back to him. The half demon sighed. _'(It's going to be the hardest thing I've done in my life, saying good bye is sometimes never easy to do. I think it will be hard for her too.)'_ Inuyasha replaced the jewel back in his bag and went to sleep.

Okay, I know this was a huge chapter. Sorry to those that knows all about Inuyasha. I wanted to get everyone a better idea of what's going on so no one is confused. Until next time, stay cool and give me lots of reviews. Please review.

-SangKagome89-


	18. A Jewel Hunting We will go

A Jewel Hunting We will go

Early the next morning Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango stood waiting for the X-Men in the well house. The ten Americans had eagerly agreed to help the others complete the Sacred Jewel the day before. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was tapping his foot in his impatience. The half demon looked ready to face just about anything. Kagome then started thinking about her leaving for America.

'(Once the jewel is whole again we will have to make a wish to effectively rid the world of the cursed jewel. When that is done I will never be able to go back to the past. Inuyasha and the others will have to stay behind. That means when I leave through the well it will truly be good-bye. I will never get to see Inuyasha again.)'

The fifteen-year-old was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the well house door opening. Kagome turned to greet the X-Men, but one look and she stopped. '(What the…)'. The ten had decided to wear their full combat uniforms, seeing as how they didn't know exactly what to expect. "What are you people wearing?" Inuyasha asked the very question the other three Japanese teens were itching to ask, but didn't ask fearing it would be rude.

"Oh, these are our fighting uniforms. We are not only a school where we learn more about our powers, but we also are on call to fight off mutants that abuse their powers and cause trouble. Kagome you'll be able to make your own design." Scott said as he pointed to his own uniform and smiled.

"(Well, shall we get started?)" Sango said as she hopped in the well. Everyone followed and soon they were all back to finish the jewel. "Were do we start?" Rogue asked Kagome once everyone was out of the well. "Well, I suppose we just travel. The only way to find a jewel piece is if we're close enough to it for me to sense it. That means around two miles." Kagome replied. They group picked a direction and started walking. The X-Men could tell this mission would take a while.

Fortunately Kagome was finding the shards fast, so by dinnertime the groups had three-fourths of the whole jewel. That was wonderful in the X-Men's opinion, but not so much to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha. After everyone had full stomachs they decided to see how many more jewel shards could be found before they got too tired. In a huge, huge stroke of luck with Kagome's 'jewel senses' and the X-Men they finally completed the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. After all of the Japanese teens' hard work they had finally found the whole jewel. However, there was still the fact Naraku was still alive. Inuyasha and everyone may have thrown him off, but he was by no means dead to release the wind tunnel curse from Miroku.

"(We should try to find Naraku before we sleep. The sooner his is dead the better.)" Inuyasha said once the jewel had magically mended itself, Kagome currently had it around her neck to protect it. "(Where do you suggest we begin? We have no idea where he could have gotten anywhere by now.)" Miroku commented as the group walked along looking for any signs to said demon's whereabouts. "(Well, can't you sense evil? Try that.)" Sango interrupted. She was in no mood to listen to Inuyasha and Miroku argue mindlessly.

"(Let's do that and hurry so we can set up a camp for rest.)" Kagome said. Everyone heard and looked for anything that could help and after a while Miroku got sick of it, so he did what he did best to liven up a boring situation. The young monk crept up behind Alicia and grabbed her butt. "AHHH! (What did you do that for?)" The fifteen-year-old American shrieked as she whacked the back of his head and stomped forward and walked with her parents. When Miroku recovered from her reaction he saw Alicia's father…if looks could kill.

Sango had seen it and preceded to place a firm strike to the monk's head with her large boomerang, Hiraikotsu, she called it. With that out of his system he decided not to try it again…for the moment.

"What is that thing?" Jean questioned as she spotted black, think smog in the distance. "(That's Naraku's alright let's get closer. Let's go people)" Inuyasha ordered and everyone headed in the direction of the smog. They soon came up to it and saw that Naraku had completely demolished a village for a hide out.

"(Come out, Naraku!)" Inuyasha growled as he charged into the village. The evil monster seemed to hear Inuyasha and readily complied. "(I figured you'd find me. Let's finish this.)" Naraku seemed much weaker without his part of the jewel. "(Your dead. You're about to pay for all the pain you've caused. Die!)" Inuyasha ran right ay Naraku in a rage. "(Inuyasha, wait I have an idea. Stop.)" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha. The half demon stopped and ran back to the group and waited for Kagome to explain. "(I think the X-Men should have a go at him. He doesn't know them, that can be an advantage.)" Kagome saw Inuyasha thinking. "Alright, but I get to do the finishing blow." He replied in English. "That's fine." She replied. _'This can be a good time to try my powers.'_ Kagome thought with a grin.

"Alright, X-Men you heard them. Let's do it!" Scott ordered. The X-Men ran at Naraku. Lance started a diversion by knocking the evil demon off his feet with one of his earthquakes, then Jean and Kagome did a good two minutes of holding him down with their telepathy while the others all took shot at Naraku. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango came in to help. Naraku was soon brought to a near death state by fire attacks by both Pyro and Alex. Inuyasha then came and did his wind scar and just like that the evil that had plagued nearly all of Japan for years was gone for good.

To confirm Naraku's death Miroku showed everyone his right hand as his wind tunnel gave way to normal flesh. "It's over. Miroku I'm so happy for you!" Sango exclaimed in English. Tears came to the young woman's eyes and she embraced the shocked monk. '_I'm going to live. Thank you Buddha!' _ "Thank you so much." Miroku said to the X-Men. Everyone went to find a safe place to stay the night in the woods. Everything was going right for everyone. Kitty got to thinking of Kagome's relationship with her friends. _Wait! I know. We don't have to destroy the jewel. We can take it back with us and hide it and never look at it again. As for Kagome's friends, I bet the professor wouldn't mind if they all came with us. That way no one has to say goodbye to anyone. Well, Kagome's family would have to stay, but Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo can think about coming. _Shadowcat couldn't stand it; she had to ask Scott about her idea right away.

"Hey, Scott, like, wake up. I want to, like, ask you something." Kitty shook the sleeping leader until he turned over, sat up, and put on his quartz glasses. "What, Kitty, it's too late to be up." Scott noticed the wide grin on the girl's face. "Alright, do I want to know what's going on in that head of yours?" Kitty's grin got wider, if that was possible. "I just got an idea of how to make Kagome more comfortable at the mansion. Why not ask the prof if we can, like, bring them back with us?"

Scott thought for a moment. "That might work, but we need to ask right when we get back to the present, and if he says yes we'll have a lot to teach those four if their coming with. That was very thoughtful and clever idea. Let's just hope the prof will accept. Now back to bed." The leader pointed to Kitty's empty sleeping back. Scott quickly fell back asleep, but Kitty didn't think she'd be getting much sleep with all the anticipation going through her.

Yeah I have done three chapters in just a few days! I'm on a roll! Please Review so I know someone's still reading after all this time.

-SangKagome89-


	19. The Answer

The Answer

Everyone awoke the next morning to Kitty's portable alarm clock beeping shrilly. "(Kagome, make it stop!)" Shippo cried as he hid under Kagome's arm. The small fox demon whimpered as he continued to cover his sensitive ears. "Like, sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that loud." Kitty said, embarrassed as she sat up, shut off the offending alarm, and shoved it into her duffle bag. Kitty then got up, rolled up her sleeping bag, and then went to hide behind a big tree to change clothes.

Around an hour later and some rushing by Kurt, everyone was almost finished gathering their things. "Come on, Scott. I want to get back and see what the professor says to Kitty." The fuzzy, blue elf said impatiently. "Kurt, if you say one more word I'll blast you into the nearest tree. How did you know about Kitty's idea?" Scott asked as he put the last of his things in his backpack. "I overheard you two talking last night. I'm sorry, but my hearing's sensitive with zese ears." Kurt explained.

"No harm done, but don't tell anyone. I don't want anybody's hopes up." The X leader explained as he and Kurt followed the others to the clearing where the well was.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo feared what would happen next. Kitty smiled knowingly to Scott, who then went to thinking quickly to get Inuyasha and the others to come to the present in case the prof said yes. "Kagome, could Inuyasha and the others come back with us? I wanted to show them something." Scott came up with an excuse in under five seconds. The leader thought to give Kitty time for an answer he could show the four of the past the exterior of the X-jet, then when Kitty finished he could show them the interior and see what the other had found out.

"(Inuyasha, you guys wouldn't mind coming with us do you? Scott wanted to show all of you something.)" Kagome said. "(Alright.)" Inuyasha replied. With that, the group once again went back to the present. Kitty was aching to get to the X-jet to use the video communicator on board.

The fifteen-year-old found herself finding the mansion's video frequency before she knew it. Kitty kept twisting and turning the various, small knobs and every now and then she would see if it was right by saying "Hello, X-jet to base. Is anyone there?" if there was no response she would keep going. After five, slow minutes she finally got an answer. "Kitty, that you?" came the voice of Remy Lebeau, or Gambit. Kitty readjusted the video to see through the fuzz

"Hey, Rem, is the professor there. I need to ask him something." Shadowcat stated into the small audio mic. " Ah think he's packin'. Ah'll see if he can talk. He and Beast have to go to D.C to a meeting about mutant registration for a week." The young Cajun said, and then went out of view as he left.

Shadowcat sat in the pilot seat as she anxiously waited for Xavier. A few short moments later the person in question came to the screen. "Yes, Kitty. What did you want to ask?" Xavier asked. "Well, it's like this. Kagome is having a hard time deciding what she wants to do about coming to the institute. I, like, think she is worried about four of her friends. I wanted to see if maybe they could come too. They could all be a lot of help and they are accept ional fighters." The young mutant asked her mentor hopefully. "Kitty, you do understand that this is Kagome's decision? We are not going to force her to come if she doesn't want to." The professor replied calmly. "I understand, but the institute is suppose to be a haven to mutant that want or needs help. I think Kagome would be safer in America. From what I hear, Japan is getting pretty serious about us mutants." Kitty argued in an equally calm voice. "Ok, you can ask her friends to see about coming too, we have more than enough rooms, but their decision will be entirely up to them. Understand?"

"Yes, you have no idea what this might mean to Kagome!" Kitty was grinning like a wild woman as she bid the older man a safe trip to D.C and shut off the video communicator. She then all but raced off the ship to tell Scott the good news. After telling the X leader he suggested gathering everyone to tell them and give Kagome and her four friends two days to talk it over and tell the Americans their answer.

Everyone joined in the Higarashi's living room. Some sat in chairs, others took places on the two small couches, and the rest felt just fine either standing or sat Indian style on the carpeted floor. "Alright, Kagome could you translate what we say for us? We don't have our devices right now." Kitty explained. "Okay" the girl replied. "We have asked all of you to see us because Scott and I discuss about something that may interest you, and we've also had the go ahead by the professor.

"(Well, out with it!)" Piped Inuyasha impatiently. "Inuyasha." Kagome said in a warning voice. "Anyway, Kitty came up with the idea and talked it over with me. She was thinking if Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo feel up to it, they could come with us to America with Kagome. The one thing is that we'd have to teach the four of them more English and explain more about America." Scott continued for Kitty and then watched everyone's reactions to this news.

"Are you serious? The professor actually said yes? COOL!" Kurt exclaimed. "We hate to sound pushy, but for this to happen, Kagome, you, Inuyasha and the others will have to see if you guys would like to do this and we need an answer in two days because there will be a lot to take care of before we can leave." Kitty said. "(Well, Inuyasha. Would you guys like to come with me?)" Kagome asked after Kitty had finished. "(If it will make you happy. Sango seems to like the idea and so do Miroku and Shippo will do what you think is best.)" The half demon replied with a smile. Kagome promptly turned back to Scott and said, "We'll do it. Let's get to work.".

Scott and the other X-Men smiled as they quit the 'meeting' '_This is good and all, but it will take a while to teach those four English.'_


	20. Class Begins

Class Begins

Over the next two days the younger X-Men (Amy and Alex let the teens teach because they were more suited for obvious reasons.) told all about what American teens usually do for fun and what not and they all had to crack down on getting to teaching the English, no books, which proved difficult at first, but the four Japanese teens caught on extremely quickly and Kagome used her simple school books to improve her own English and every now and then Inuyasha would use them for late night practice, of course he would never tell anyone.

The last two days of the vacation was spent in the past to let the four say goodbye to Kaede, Koga, Hakaku, and Genta, and gather anything they wanted. Sango threw her various weapons into one of Kagome's bags. Shippo didn't have anything. Inuyasha had his sword, and Miroku, his staff.

Luckily, they would be taking the X-Jet, otherwise it would have been hard to convince a baggage check-in person to let them bring along a four-foot tall boomerang, a sword, and a strange looking pole.

Finally, the day finally came to pack the jet and make the ten-hour trip to America. At the last moment Kagome realized she had forgotten to do something in the past era. Everyone was trying to think of what she could have forgotten. Before anyone could figure it out Kagome had already jumped into the well.

When Kagome got out of the well in the past she saw the one person she wanted to speak to. "(Hey, Kagome. What are you doing here? I thought you were gone.)" Koga, the leader of the wolf-demon tribe, said when he noticed the teen sitting on the side of the well. "(I wanted to ask you something. Will you miss me?)" Kagome questioned, looking the man in the eye. "(Of course. I wish you didn't have to leave, but I have no right to stop you from doing what you think needs to be done. I respect your decision.)" Koga replied, however, he could bring himself to look into Kagome's eyes any longer.

"(I can let you come, but I would have to see if there was room at this institute first.)"

"(What? No, there is no need for all that. I have a tribe to think of)"

"(Don't you trust Genta or Hakaku? I'm sure they could do it together.)" Kagome asked.

"(I trust them with my life, but I don't think it would work. I must go. Goodbye. I'm sure you'll be able to me again.)" With that Koga walked away from the clearing.

The fifteen-year-old quickly calmed and composed herself before going back to the X-Jet.

The X-Men and Inu gang together spent the long, ten hours laughing and telling stories about all of their different adventures. The time past surprising fast and before anyone realized they were in America.

"Alright, everyone, strap in for landing." Scott ordered. Once the jet was properly landed in the hidden hangar, they started unloading their things.

Kagome was getting her last bag when she heard something from the back of the jet, in the small doctor's area. No one had been in there during the flight.

"Hello?" she called. Slowly, Kagome made her way to the shut door. _Clang! _"Ow" came a howl from the room and the door opened.

"Koga! (What are you doing here?)"

"(I snuck on while you guys were watching that leader work those dials before you took off. Genta and Hakaku agreed to running things together until I go back.)"

"(Let's get you inside. I don't think Inu's going to be very happy about this.)"

"(Since when have I ever cared about what that mutt thinks?)" Koga asked as he and Kagome went inside.

-SangKagome89- Sorry for the long delay. I have a lot going on and on top of all that I'm having Internet problems. Until next time.


	21. Greetings and Happenings

Greetings and Happenings

Koga was amazed just at the hangar, his heart almost stopped when he saw all the different things he saw as the pair walked through this new place towards the rec. room. Kagome was almost as amazed more by the fact that this would be her new home, from what she understood, she was going to have two roommates. _"Their names are Wanda and Tabitha. Wanda, I hear, is a psycho, so I want to steer clear. Magneto is another not to be around as much as possible. Tabitha is nice enough, but she is a notorious trickster. She is also a shopaholic; Kitty and Jean are also shop til you drop people. I just hope we can get along."_

"(Kagome, what exactly is all of this about?)" Koga asked cautiously, afraid of saying something to upset the young woman.

"(I have more powers than a sixth sense and spiritual power. I can become literally invisible at will and I'm psychic. Here's the place.)" Kagome pointed to the rec. room, which was full of the resident mutants playing games, fighting over the TV, or just hanging around talking with each other.

The room fell into silence when everyone noticed the two observing them. "Welcome, Kagome, to America. My name is Charles Xavier. This woman behind me is Ororo Monroe, or Storm. The man next to her is Logan, codename, Wolverine. The tall one in blue fur is Hank, or as he prefers, Beast. In time the others will introduce themselves and I hope you be comfortable here. I apologize, but I must return to my office. I'm leaving for Washington D.C in the morning and I have a lot to finish before I can rest. Good evening." With that said the professor rolled out of the room and the commotions quickly picked back up.

"(Kagome, who the are all these people?)" Koga asked

"(They are mutants, like me.)" The other replied.

"Hello, mah name's Remy Lebeau. It's good ta have ya here. Who is this guy?" the Cajun had come up to greet the two.

"This is Koga. He snuck himself here." Kagome replied, slightly embarrassed by Koga's actions.

"Nice ta meet ya." Remy greeted politely.

"It was good meeting you too. Please excuse me, but I must warn the professor of the extra person." Kagome said as she drug Koga off to speak to Xavier.

"Good evening, I'm Danny Green and it is seven on August 16th, 2004. Our first report tonight; All schools are delayed from opening until August 29th due to the talks in Washington D.C on mutants attending. Professor Charles Xavier will be arriving on Friday on behalf of mutants. Now here is Kelly Brice in Washington for more. Kelly?"

The young newscaster went off screen and was replace by a woman in her thirties with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a tan business suit.

"Thanks, Danny. Tonight, as everyone can see behind me there are many protesters for mutants not going to public schools standing outside the White House. However, there are also people for mutants going…." The woman was interrupted as a young twelve- year-old boy, Jon Griffin, turned off the TV. Amara, Bobby, and he had been watching a night football game, after the game the news came on with report on mutants, which made the young boy furious.

"Those idiots think they can stop us mutants from learning. They would need the Registration to figure everything out. Ah haven't heard anything about it being reconsidered in Congress." Jon commented in a voice full of hate.

"I just tend to ignore all of it the best I can." Amara said as she got off the couch and decided on what to fix for dinner since it was her night. Bobby, not want to be around the other boy with his foul mood volunteered to help her.

Alicia was showing the X-Men's six guests around before showing them where their rooms were. She was coming to the girl's wing of the mansion when she heard a shout.

"ALICIA, your home!" a little person wearing a pair of shorts and a, pink spaghetti strap shirt was launched into the teen's arms.

"Hey, Amber. How have ya been?" Alicia held the small child as Amber talked all about the shopping trip she and her mother, Nancy, had taken that day and they had just gotten home. "Mommy let me get you a welcome home gift."

"Really? That's sweet." Alicia couldn't stop grinning at the lilt one's enthusiasm as Amber ran to her room to get her present for Alicia.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked

"That's my half sister. My mom and dad are divorced. That's my dad and his fiancé's daughter. It's amazing how she's taking all of it." Alicia replied.

Amber soon appeared back to Alicia and the six others. "Here ya go." Amber said as she held out a small wrapped box. Alicia's smile widened when she saw its contents…a pair of sapphire studded earrings.

"Wow. Amber, you didn't have ta get me these. I was saving money for these. How did ya know?"

"Ah saw ya lookin' at 'em when ah was at the mall with you and Jean." Amber's face lit up to see Alicia happy with her gift. "I love'em. Thanks!" Alicia hugged her sister. Alicia and Amber got along very well despite being only half sisters.

"Hey Alicia, girl, wrap up your tour. Someone is on the phone for you." Tabitha said as she walked by them to her room. " Alright, thanks. I'll be right back. Hey, Amber could ya keep our guests company?" Alicia asked. Amber nodded as she first set eyes on the six newbies.

"PUPPY!" The five-year-old cried as she leapt at Inuyasha.

"Aww, man." Inuyasha groaned as he was brought to the ground and Amber started twitching the half-demon's dog-ears.

Alicia walked down to the rec. room, which now was almost empty from people getting ready for dinner. "Hello, this is Alicia."

" Hey, munchkin. How are ya?"

"Hey there aunt Mary. What's up? Sorry we haven't gotten around coming over. We're only a mile apart now. So? What's the good word?

"I decided to tell you first since you can keep yourself composed enough to tell your mother. I just can't talk to her right now." Her aunt said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Are ya sittin' down?" her aunt voice came over the phone again.

"Yeah. So?" Alicia asked again as she sat in an armchair next the phone's table. A few people were watching Alicia with slight curiosity. One was John "Pyre" Allergy.

"OMG! It's Grandma Casey. She got into a bad car accident. She's in surgery, but Doctor Andrews says it doesn't look good. IT'S ALL MY FALT. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE. SHE HAD CALLED FOR ME TO TAKE HER TO A DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT, BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE I WAS STUCK AT THE OFFICE." Alicia's aunt screamed through hysteric tears.

" No it's not yer fault. Just calm down. What hospital is she in?" Alicia was quickly losing her voice to choking sobs.

"At Central General Hospital. Please hurry!" with that her aunt let out a wail and the phone started giving the dial tone. Alicia quickly hung up her phone and stared at it in shock.

'_No, not Grandma. She didn't deserve it. Oh, God I need to get Mom._'

"Alicia, is everything ok?" John asked, having heard _'What hospital is she in?'_

"To be honest no. I need to get my Mom. We need to get to the hospital. It's mah grandma." Alicia then raced out of the room to get her mother with John at her heels to go with her.

-SangKagome89- Thanks for waiting for me. I will have a new chapter soon enough. Before I post it I'd like to get a least five reviews. I haven't had many lately. Until then. Be cool and please review!


	22. Hospital Visits and Reunions

Hospital Visits and Reunions

Alicia, Amy, Katie, Jon, and Pyro all piled into Amy's Hyundai Santa Fe and quickly took off to Central General Hospital.

"Please be alright, mother." Amy muttered when they had pulled into the hospital parking lot.

The five raced to the front desk and asked the receptionist for a room number.

"I'm sorry. She won't have a room until she comes out of surgery. Please sign this visitor's list a take a seat in the waiting area. The five quickly jotted down their names and found some empty seats in a quiet corner of the room.

" Amy, thank goodness you got here in time. I just heard Mom's almost finished and they'll have to wait a couple of hours to see if the operation was enough. This is all my fault. She called needing a ride, but I had to stay in the office."

" It not your fault, Mary. The only thing to do now is wait." Amy said as she gave her older sister her seat and took another seat.

"Who is this young man?" Mary asked after a few moments.

"My name is John Allerdyce. It's nice to meet you." The Aussie replied in his Australian accent and held out his hand, which Mary shook.

"So are ya Alicia and Katie's man?" the woman asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Ummm." Was the pyromaniac's replied and he slowly began to blush.

"He and I have gone a 'date' if that's what you mean." Alicia said, who was also starting to blush red.

"_That_ serious, huh?" Mary said smiling. _'Shyness is always how it starts.'_

"Mary, leave them alone. They only went to a movie, and that was with Remy and Katie." Amy chimed in. After realizing her last sentence she paled. "OOPS! Sorry, Katie. Was I not supposed to say that?"

"It's fahne(fine), Mom. Remy and ah have been on a couple of dates ourselves. We went to a nice dance club a week ago. He's so nice to me; it's hard to believe we got attached so fast. We've only, official known each other one month, next week." Katie replied with a dreamy look in her eyes that was beginning to creep her younger sister out.

"Sis, your going to drowned in your own drool if you don't SNAP OUT OF IT!" Alicia all so subtly pointed out.

The six were interrupted in their conversation by a female voice over the intercom. "Will, Alicia, Katie, Mary, Amy Griffin, and John Allerdyce please come to the reception area please?" Mary and her sister shared a brief nervous look before rising from their seats.

"We just got your mother set up in a recovery room. You will be able to see her when the anesthesia wears off, I'd say twenty minutes. We have good signs she be as good as new with time. I'll come back for you when she wakes up." The nurse said in a kind voice.

The six were about to walk back to their seats when the nurse stopped John.

"Your last name is Allerdyce?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We have four people with that same last name in our rehabilitation building. They've been there for a year. They all have amnesia. We've tried to help them get their memories back, but nothing seems to help and no one has ever come looking for them. Allerdyce is an extremely unique name. Are they your family?"

"It can't be, my family died in a fire. In Sydney, Australia, I might add. I came here to try and forget what happened. What are there names?"

"They are Marlene, William, Mark, and Rebecca. Sound familiar?"

"I can't believe it. Can I see them?"

"Yes. Follow me. It's a good thing these buildings are connected. We can just take the elevator.

"Hey, John, where are you going?" Alicia came running up when she saw the pair leaving for the elevators.

"I'm going to visit some people I know." John replied.

"I'll go with you. Grandma probably won't be awake before we get back." Alicia said as the three got on an elevator.

"Suit yourself." Pyro said, then he got to thinking about what happened the day life, as he'd known it was shattered… or so he thought.

-SangKagome89- I am on a roll. Keep the reviews coming.

Next chapter: Remembering


	23. Remembering

Remembering

On the elevator ride up Alicia stole very brief glances from John. He seemed a few steps away from going into complete shock. The teen, however, held her tongue. She thought trying to ask the pyromaniac about it would just upset him more.

"Here we are. Now you just go five doors down to your right. There is a nameplate on the door. I have to get back to work. If you need help getting back, someone up here will help. Have a nice day."

"Thanks." Alicia responded politely. John just looked longingly down the hall.

"Well, let's go visitin'" Alicia said cheerfully as she took John's arm and led the way. In a few seconds the two stood outside a stark white door with a gold plate that proclaimed 'ALLERDYCE'. John slowly reached for the doorknob.

Alicia beat him to it by knocking.

"Come in." a woman's voice called back. Alicia cheerfully complied.

"Hello. I'm Alicia. John's friend. Sorry, I don't know your names." Alicia said, breaking the ice.

"I'm Marlene. This is my daughter, Rebecca, my son Mark, and my husband William. Now who is this John I don't believe we know any Johns." said the older woman with confused hazel eyes.

"John, do you have any idea what's going on?" Alicia asked the young man behind her.

"They have amnesia. They're my mom, dad, and baby siblings. It's all my fault. I started that fire when I first got my powers by accident." John said sadly.

"Is that all? I'm sure the professor could help them the same way he helped me." Alicia said with a huge smile.

" That's a great idea, but how do we get them out?"

"We can ask him to come here. I'll go call. He could be here in minutes, then your family will be back in order." with that, Alicia went out to the hall to use her cell phone. Pyro waited anxiously.

"He said he'll come." Alicia announced when she stepped back into the room.

"How about you go see if your grandmother is awake. I can wait here." Pyro said.

"Alright. I'll be back later. Nice meeting you. Bye!" Alicia said and she left the room.

John turned back to his family nervously. He hadn't seen his family since the fire six years earlier. When the fire started everyone was asleep, John was up late finishing up a book report for the next day. He had decided to make a midnight snack of leftover pizza that was in the refrigerator; he was using the microwave to warm it up when John was wishing it would hurry up because his stomach was growling like crazy, when all the sudden the machine burst into flames and quickly spread through the entire kitchen. He had gotten his family up and raced out the front door

A few moments later he saw no one come out, he was so scared he was frozen in place until a firefighter pried him away and into an ambulance to be checked. A month later Magneto came to him with the offer of joining his team He had believed the four had gotten trapped and… well he didn't like imagining what happened.

John decided to speak first. " um. So do you guys know exactly what happened to give you amnesia?"

"From what we've been told we were almost out of our burning house when some of the charred wood came down on us, it must have quite a blow to do that to all of us. We lived in a hospital in Australia where we lived. Two years ago the hospital sent us here in hopes that this hospital might have a treatment to help. I'm just now getting some of my childhood memories back." Marlene said. "How do you know us?" she asked.

"This is hard to say, please don't freak out. I know you because I'm your oldest son. John." He finished with a look at his mother to see her reaction.

"It's nice we have a child that can remember himself and his family." Will said. At that moment the door opened to reveal Professor Xavier.

"Prof. Can you help them?" John practically jumped the old man before he could get in the room.

"I must have a look to see what kind of damage there is. Just give me a little time."

Xavier used his power to examine the four and saw it was reversible. He immediately put things right. The family seemed disoriented for a minute, saw each other, and started to do a group hug when Marlene noticed her oldest son. "J.John? Is that you my baby?" John just nodded and finally the family got a long, overdue reunion.

-Sangkagome89- How was this. Sorry for the looong delay. My laptop completely crashed and I have so much going at once. I will update soon, but I want to know people are really reading this. I will be starting a new episode, InuyashaXmen Evo Cross Episode 4: September and October. To let me know I need reviews. Please send in reviews!


End file.
